


Caffeine

by ulthyukjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jaemin’s coffee is really unhealthy please don’t drink it kids, Jeno just wants to cuddle his boyfriend, M/M, renjun’s here for .05 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulthyukjae/pseuds/ulthyukjae
Summary: Jeno and the rest of the Dreamies want to sleep but Jaemin’s on another late-night caffeine rush. Luckily, Jeno knows how to chill him out.





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Twitter friend @H0NEYHYUCKS! I hope you like it, Claire!

Jeno loves his boyfriend, he really does, but when Jaemin drinks that God-forsaken coffee, he gets a bit too energetic, especially considering the fact that it’s eleven at night and Jeno just wants some cuddles and sleep.

“Jeno, please calm down your boyfriend,” Renjun whines as he stood up from the couch to headed to his room. “The other kids and I need some sleep.”

“Renjun, you’re the oldest out of us all,” Jeno pointed out. All he received was a glare from Renjun as he disappeared down the hall.

Jeno heard Jaemin blow a raspberry from the kitchen. “He’s just no fun,” the hyperactive boy whined. 

Renjun did have a point, though. Jaemin had be dancing to random songs playing loudly from his phone for the past half hour. Jeno was worried that the neighbors would start to complain. 

Jeno stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He walked in as Jaemin was at the sink, wiggling his entire body as he cleaned what few dishes had piled up. 

“NaNa,” Jeno spoke over the music playing loudly from Jaemin’s phone. The hyper boy turned and smiled at Jeno.

“Come here and dance with me, babe!” Jaemin said cheerfully as he wiggled his hips a bit more. “You can choose the next song!” He gestured to his phone with wet hands as he resumed cleaning the last of the dishes.

Jeno picked up the phone, humoring Jaemin. However, as he scrolled through the music, he had an idea. 

A slow ballad started playing over the phone speaker, causing Jaemin to groan as he dried his hands on dish towel.

“I want to dance!” The energetic boy whined.

“We can still dance,” Jeno responded as he opened his arms towards his boyfriend. 

Jaemin, as energetic as he was, would never skip the opportunity to be held captive in Jeno’s arms. He all but leapt into his lover’s embrace. Jeno swayed on his feet, setting a slow tempo to follow the music. 

Jaemin would occasionally wiggle in Jeno’s arms, still a bit too energetic. However, the wiggles grew less frequent as time passed and as Jeno pressed feather-light kisses on Jaemin’s neck. 

The song eventually ended and moved onto a more upbeat tune. However, Jaemin made no move to start dancing again. 

“You tired now?” Jeno whispered. He felt Jaemin nod, a sleepy hum reaching his ears. Jeno smiled to himself as he rubbed his hands up and down Jaemin’s back. 

“Let me get everything straight in here. You go ahead to the bedroom and I’ll see you there.” 

Jaemin replied with another sleepy hum as he pulled himself from Jeno’s arms and walked to their shared bedroom. 

Jeno grabbed Jaemin’s phone, stopping the music, and turned all the lights off in the kitchen and living room. When he got to the bedroom, Jaemin was in his pajamas, already curled up under the blanket.

Jeno, who had been in his pajamas for awhile now, slid underneath the covers behind Jaemin, reached over the boy to turn off the lamp, and eventually settled himself. As Jeno wrapped his arm loosely around Jaemin’s waist, the boy spoke in a mumbled voice but Jeno could make out the words.

“I love you, Jeno.”

Jeno smoked as he pulled Jaemin close, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

“I love you, too, NaNa.”

**Author's Note:**

> To leave a request, ask any questions or be updated on future posts, follow my Twitter @holy_hyukjae and my Instagram @ultchangmin!


End file.
